Bat Ballista
Bat Ballista is the North American Deadly Alliance and part of the UN-GDI and the Liberation Front. A band of Man-Bats fights for the people's freedom with a true "just cause" of justice. 'Origins' 'The Early Days' Grigor Sombatos was a treasure hunter of Antichiton and travelled all over the world with his fellow companions, Magerita Sierrana and Baragos Batista. They were both the greatest bounty hunters and treasure hunters of the world. 'Trouble in Paradise' On the troubled country where General Zott is staging coup and overthrown the government, Grigor and his company stayed in the motel for a month to find the legendary treasure, somewhere deep in the jungle. But somehow, this is where the big trouble starts. Being suspicious for spying, they managed to escape from the authority and head to the jungle where they cannot find them. As the authority lost their track, Grigor and his team found the mysterious secret entrance behind the waterfall, leading to the underground caves. They entered the secret entrance to find out what is inside behind the secret passage. 'Great Discovery' For what they did they found is the ancient underground city that has hidden for hundreds of years. Then, they were caught by Aztec warriors, Elgo and Jila, and taken to the city where been will be imprisoned there in the cell with one escapee named Romano from the 9th century. Somehow, they think they were the Conquistadors, led by Pizarro Cortés, few centuries ago but to them, they were wrong when the ancient warriors of Mayans and Aztec saw the marking from Grigor's neck and believed to be he's the one of them as the Deadly Alliance. But things have gone awry when General Zott's army invaded the ancient city, Grigor helped the others and repelled their attack. After waves of their attack, Grigor and his allies were victorious but with a high price when the ancient city is destroyed by airstrikes but they've managed everyone out of the underground, leading them to safety through the surface. With everyone is brought to the surface, Grigor and his friends have one clear thing on their mind: El Presidente Zott must go! 'Viva la Revolution!' Grigor and his allies trained them to become freedom fighters in the safest island until the resistances showed up, joining forces with them. And with that, they began their revolution by starting freeing the island province nearby and taking over the military bases and General Zott's cartel gang and then from towns to major cities. From island to island, they overthrow the corrupt government control and freed all political prisoners, disrupting economy, gunning down the cartel, and forcing their enemy forces to "take a long vacation", permanently. After they captured and liberated the capital, they've learned that General Zott is still out there and has possession of nuclear warheads to threaten the entire world. Grigor and his amigos must find and stop him before he launched the warheads, starting with his private military battleship where they believe they have the launch codes inside the battleship. But what they've found is the democratic president who have been prison for months and freed him then escaped the ship before it explodes. After they've learned from the old president, Grigor and his amigos invaded General Zott's private island where his last stand takes place. After they fought their way find General Zott, the missiles were launched and the only way to destroy the missiles is by air with a fighter jet. After minutes of destroying four missiles in the air, Grigor spotted General Zott's personal aircraft which he was escaped before they invaded his private island. He jumped off the fighter jet and grabbed behind the plane's tail and breached into the cargo hold. He fought his way to General Zott's cabin where he was expecting his nemesis. There they face to face each other in a confrontation and then they jumped off the plane and Grigor has to capture him alive in a sky diving. Within minutes, Grigor finally captured General Zott as he grabbed and fought him and then he pulled the parachute off and dropped down into the water but amazingly, he survived as he dragged General Zott out to the shore and handed over to the resistance's allied group, the Liberation Front. With General Zott is in custody and the tropical island is liberated, Grigor and his amigos dissevered for a happy vacation and a happy ending for everyone. 'Aftermath' In the 21st century, Grigor and his amigos were spotted in the border city of Tijuana, Mexico, and brought down the local cartel gang before the DEA and the Mexican federal agents arrived to pick them up. Later, the UN-GDI founded them in Mexico City and then they were recruited to be part of the Deadly Alliance which they already did and they're agreed to help to fight against the Sanctuary of Evil. 'Team Members' 'Grigor Sombatos' A treasure hunter and a notorious revolutionist leader, Grigor can do anything to bring dictators down to the ground. 'Magerita Serriana' A sexy bounty hunter who believes in freedom and justice by catching villains with her single gun and her whip. 'Baragos Batista' A muscled Man-Bat who can take out a battle tank by lifting up with his strength, carrying with his wings. 'Elgo' The Aztec Bat Warrior who fought the invaders with his Bat Magic. 'Jila' The Aztec Bat Archer who can shoot in their hearts and tank barrels with explosives. 'Diego' The red Mayan Bat Warrior fought the forces of evil bat spirit warriors with his war-hammer themed Mayan. 'Aligo' The blue Mayan Bat Warrior fought along side with his friend. 'Romano' A fugitive who fled from his captors from being sacrificed to their god. He's a scavenger and scout. 'Inspirations' * Grigor's personality is based from Just Cause's main character, Rico Rodriguez and styled from Tomb Raider's Lara Croft. Category:Database Category:North American Deadly Alliance Category:UN-GDI Category:Liberation Front